Desires
by JorixBade
Summary: The gang has to act a little play on a bus but when instead of passengers they have to face criminals, things might get dangerous and this acting exercise could cost their freedom, lives and more. Catorade friendship, Bade, maybe Tandre and Cabbie. This takes place during Victori-Yes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, well i've been pretty bored so yeah this is what i do lol**

**I wrote a fanfic like this a few months ago but i like the topic so i'm going to use it again but in a different way, i hope you like it.**

**This begins in the middle of Victori-Yes, instead of saying "Yes" the gang has to act in a bus like Sikowitz said. **

**I do not own Victorious. **

* * *

"So you want us to act a play on the bus in LA?" André asked not very happily.

"Yeah" Sikowitz answered smiling excitedly.

"Um I don't know… that's not something we would do" Tori exclaimed

"You don't have choice, if you don't act in the bus you'll get an F for the semester, it's your decision" Sikowitz informed and they all looked each other confused and angry.

"Ok this is stupid, you can't make us go on a random bus and embarrass ourselves" Jade complained madly.

"You're not going to embarrass yourself unless you want to, this is a special exercise to open your minds to new things and you are all going to do it" Sikowitz simply informed and stared at his upset students "So?"

"Ugh fine" Jade answered while rolling her eyes and the rest of them nodded a little annoyed.

"Perfect, so let's talk about the play…." Sikowitz gave them their scripts and told them to memorize their lines.

"Ugh Sikowitz is crazy, this is the stupidest thing we've ever done" Jade exclaimed while throwing her backpack to the ground.

"Relax, it's just acting and it'll be short" Beck commented while rubbing her back sweetly.

"Yeah but…. WHAT? He also gave me the stupidest role of all ugh" Jade crossed her arms madly, she had to play the little girl but why her? There was Cat.

"It can't be that bad…." Beck looked at the paper and couldn't help but laugh; he couldn't imagine Jade playing something like that but he knew she could totally do it.

Jade glared at him annoyed and he stopped laughing "You'll be an adorable little girl" he kissed her cheek sweetly but Jade was still upset.

"You hate your roles too?" Tori asked while walking into the room.

"Yes" Jade answered madly.

"I'm supposed to play Lucy's mother" Tori informed and kept reading "Oh… you're Lucy" Tori commented realizing why Jade was mad.

"What about Cat?" Jade asked, she was too lazy to read her own paper.

"Cat is going to play Laura, your babysitter" Jade rolled her eyes; that was just pathetic.

"Oh look I'm your father and Tori's husband" Beck exclaimed smiling and Jade smiled sarcastically at him

"That's such an awesome surprise, you better pray for Sikowitz to avoid kisses because if not something really bad might happen to you" Jade exclaimed nicely while staring at Tori who stared at her back in annoyance but Jade couldn't care less.

"Whatever, Robbie and André are playing cops and that's all" Beck informed "anyways, let's go home" Beck and Jade left in Beck's car and Tori took the bus.

Next day….

"Ok how are we supposed to play this on a bus?"André asked while reading the script.

"We will use the imagination of the passengers" Sikowitz simply answered "Go on stage, Jade you have the first line"

They rehearsed the whole play within 4 hours because it was a short play and Sikowitz told them to come next day even though it was Saturday so they could do the exercise.

"What are you gonna wear?" Tori asked Jade who was walking next to her and by her side was Cat.

"I don't know, Cat can I borrow your clothes?" Jade asked

"Sure" Cat answered nicely

"Then let's go, I will drive you home" Jade exclaimed and walked towards her car with Tori and Cat behind her.

"Can I come too?" Tori asked.

"Yes" Cat answered

"Whatever" Jade simply said, they all got in Jade's car and drove to Cat's home.

"Pick whatever you want" Cat said after entering to her room, Jade opened her wardrobe and started seeking something to wear but almost all of Cat's clothes were too small for her.

"Cat, I can't find anything that fits me" Jade informed annoyed after of hours looking for something.

"Wait…" Cat started looking into her wardrobe and grabbed a cute red dress with a bow hanging on the half-opened back.

"Awww oh my god Jade you're gonna look so cute" Tori started laughing at the dress.

"There's no way in hell I can wear that" Jade commented.

"But this is the only dress that I'm sure will fit you and it's cute" Cat commented nicely and Tori nodded smirking.

"Come on, Jade put it on and mode for us" Tori exclaimed and Jade rolled her eyes but she didn't really have choice she had to see if the dress fit her. Jade got in Cat's bathroom and about 10 minutes later she came out wearing the cute dress and both, Tori and Cat's yaws dropped open.

"Oh" Cat said

"My…" Tori said

"God" Jade completed the phrase annoyed "I look ridiculous"

"No you just look HOT" Tori exclaimed and Jade stared at her weirdly. "What? It's the truth" Tori said defending herself from Jade's glares.

"This is way too short for me" Jade commented and it was true but the dress was still long enough to cover her butt and part of her legs, the dress was a little bit too tight around her breasts but you could barely notice it and the back of the dress was very cute because half of it was nothing but the bow hanging.

"No it's perfect, you look cute just like Lucy would, we just need to fix your hair" Tori commented "Um what about pony tails?"

"Yes" Cat exclaimed happily

"No" Jade simply answered

"Please Jade it's acting, isn't it? Aren't you a good actress?" Tori questioned and Jade rolled her eyes, of course she was a good actress.

Tori and Jade slept over Cat's house and next day the three of them got ready for the play, Tori was wearing black jeans, a very light pink t-shirt, a black jacket and her hair was up in a hair bun, she looked like a businesswoman; Cat was wearing a cute white dress and a red sweater and her hair was like always while Jade was wearing the cute short red dress, girly white shoes and her hair was up in two pony tails, if she was shorter and flatter you would believe she was a little sweet girl.

"Perfect" Tori exclaimed at the three of them looking in the mirror.

"I look hideous ugh stupid Sikowitz" Jade exclaimed

"Let's go…" Cat said and the three girls got in Jade's car ready to drive to school and do what they do the best, act.

"WOW" The three boys' yaws dropped open as soon as they saw the girls coming, Cat wasn't really different but Tori and Jade were.

"You look beautiful" Beck couldn't help himself and kissed Jade in the lips.

"Liar" Jade commented after he stopped kissing her.

"I hope when we have children my daughter looks just like you" Beck commented and Jade stared at him weirdly.

"Who said we would have children?" Jade questioned

"Me" Beck simply answered and Jade rolled her eyes smiling "I already want to see you pregnant, you'll be the most beautiful mommy ever" Beck was getting excited with the idea.

"Beck, stop it that won't happen any time soon" Jade exclaimed

"But it'll happen" he insisted so Jade kissed him to make him shut up.

"Ok kids, let's go…. "Sikowitz ordered and they all began walking towards the bus station, it would be a tough Saturday.

"Sikowitz, this bus literally empty, there's only the driver" Andre commented when they got in the bus.

"Who are you?" The driver asked

"We are from Hollywood Arts and we are going to act a little play for the passengers" Sikowitz informed

"Oh well, you can wait for them..."the driver commented and Sikowitz nodded nicely.

"Ok kids have a sit because we are going to wait for the passengers" Sikowitz informed and sat down right behind the driver.

"Sikowitz, this is stupid we could just go onto another bus..." Jade suggested and the rest of the gang nodded.

"Ugh fine, so walk" Sikowitz ordered them to get out but before they could get to the door 7 men in black with masks got in.

"DON'T MOVE"

* * *

**I know the first chapter wasn't super exciting but it'll get better, sorry for the grammar mistakes you probably found i would be very grateful if you tell me where are the mistakes instead of yelling at me to fix them. :)**

**Please review guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i'm glad you liked the first chapter and i hope you will enjoy this one as well! :)**

* * *

"I said don't move" one of the men screamed angrily.

"Ok ok" Tori answered nervously.

"Hands where I can see them" another man ordered and they all put their hands up above their heads while being pushed to the middle of the bus.

"Check them" another man ordered and the rest of them did, the gang guessed he was the leader.

The men started touching their pockets while the leader was just standing next to Jade and watching, the men had already taken Beck, André and Cat's phones and while they were looking for more things to steal the leader deliberately touched Jade's butt which made her mad.

"Hey" Jade screamed and turned around to face him "Don't touch me"

"What are you gonna do? Hit me with your doll" the man laughed at the doll Jade was holding.

"You leave her alone" Beck screamed from the other side but instead the leader put his hand around Jade's waist and put her closer while Jade was trying to push him away.

"Or what?" the man questioned, Beck tried to walk towards him and Jade but one of the other men kicked him in the stomach.

"Beck!" Jade exclaimed worriedly "Get off me" she tried to push the man away but he wouldn't let her go.

"You know what, guys? I have a better idea…. You all come with me, now!" he ordered but they were all too scared to move, Beck was still on the ground trying to recover his breath. "Once again, you are coming with me on your own feet or I'll blow her fucking brains all over your stupid faces right now" he put the gun against Jade's head and kissed her cheek.

"No" Beck exclaimed scared.

"Ok so we are clear now, walk" he put his arm around Jade's shoulders and started walking towards the door with the gang and the other men behind them, after they got out the men ordered Cat, Tori and Jade to get in a white van and Sikowitz, Beck, André and Robbie in another one.

"Please let us go" Tori exclaimed nervously as the man drove away from the bus station, her, Jade and Cat were all sitting in the back sit while two of the men were sitting behind them and the other two in front.

"No, sweetheart you are going to give me a lot of money and for free" the leader exclaimed while driving.

"What are we gonna do? We were supposed to take only their phones, Richard you know if the cops catch us doing this we could go to Jail for life" the co driver commented worriedly

"Don't say my name you idiot" the leader whose name was apparently Richard exclaimed annoyed "and relax, they won't catch us….. "he commented "I don't like stealing phones anymore, it's not enough, you know a few months ago I met this guy in New York and he told me about his business; he said you can gain a lot of money in a few hours and you don't even have to work" he explained

"Really?" the co-driver asked

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it since then and there they are, it's a sign" he exclaimed and pointed to Cat, Jade and Tor, the three of them were just listening terrified they knew it wasn't something good. "I still have to decide whether keep them or call my friend, maybe he is interested"

"And what about the guys and the freak?" The co-driver questioned confused.

"I don't know but we'll find something for them too" Richard simply answered and after that all was silence until they got to a house in one of the bad neighborhoods of the city

"Get in" Richard ordered them and the three girls got in the house, the furniture was old and a little dirty, the walls were brown and white and you could say they hadn't swept in weeks

"Walk" two of the men ordered and they started walking in the direction he pointed after he pushed them into a room without windows and locked the door leaving them alone.

"Guys" Cat started crying and Tori hugged her trying to look strong.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked Jade and she nodded but she had a scared expression on her face.

"We are going to die" Cat exclaimed scared

"No, we won't" Jade answered coldly "I promise I won't let anybody hurt you" Jade hugged Cat protectively and Tori joined them but then the door slammed open making them jump and break the hug apart nervously but for their surprise the men just opened the door to push the guys and Sikowitz into the room as well.

"Jade!" Beck immediately ran towards her and hugged her like if there was no tomorrow "Oh my god I was so worried, did they hurt you? Are you ok?" Beck asked and Jade nodded then he kissed her forehead "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm ok" Jade answered.

"What did they do to you, girls?" Sikowitz questioned worriedly.

"Nothing, they were just talking about the 'business' they want to do with us" Tori explained worriedly.

"I'm so sorry, I would have never told you to do the exercise if I had known what would happen" Sikowitz apologized

"What are we gonna do?" Robbie questioned nervously

"I won't let them hurt Jade" Beck exclaimed but he knew there wasn't much he could do to protect her, as for now he was just hugging her protectively while André and Robbie were standing next to Cat and Tori.

"What kind of business do they want to do with you guys?" André asked Tori.

"They were talking about the 'business' they can do with us" Tori explained nervously.

"That doesn't sound good" Robbie commented

"I am scared" Cat exclaimed and Robbie hugged her.

"Everything is going to be o-" Jade was cut off by the door slamming open again but this time it wasn't a good surprise.

"Hey hey, hey how are you doing princesses?" He literally ignored the guys and Sikowitz "Let's talk a little bit, what's your name GIRLS?"

"Cat…" Cat answered nervously.

"Tori" Tori looked down.

"What about you, beautiful?" Richard questioned Jade because she hadn't said anything.

"Jade" she simply answered trying her hardest to sound brave.

"Oh someone is a little angry!" Richard laughed and the other men laughed too "but why? I have a surprise for you, guys" they all looked each other nervously and Beck put Jade closer "Have you ever been in New York City?"

* * *

**OH UH! D: **

**Yep things get complicated, i hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Please review and be nice, if you are going to bring out the grammar mistakes, tell me where they are so i can fix them :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! :)**

**This chapter will explain everything to you, it's kind of sad and scary but like i said i like the topic (i think i have issues lol) **

* * *

"No…" they all answered nervously as Beck put his other arm around Jade and Richard smiled creepily.

Richard reached a number on the phone and started talking "Yes, they are right here, yes they are all good looking" the gang was just staring at him confused "Pictures? Ok hold on, he hung up on the person he was talking to "You" he pointed Cat.

"Me?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, Cat right? Stand up and look at the camera" Cat got up slowly and looked him with a terrified expression on her face "Ugh you seem a zombie, smile to the camera" he ordered and Cat smiled hardly trying to keep the tears in her eyes "Ok Tori, your turn and please smile" Tori stood up and smiled at the camera but right after he took the picture her smile dropped and she sat down by Cat's side again.

"Jade, if you please" he said and Jade rolled her eyes then stood up in front of the camera with her usual emotionless expression which annoyed him "Smile!" he ordered and Jade smiled sarcastically "You don't understand, do you? Smile and do it good this time or you will regret" Jade rolled her eyes but finally smiled and then walked back to Beck.

"I just sent you the pictures" Richard said on the phone "Are they good? Perfect" he smiled at the other men happily "Sure, sure I'll be waiting and please bring the cash" he hung up

"Well, I'm happy to inform you that you're flying to New York in 3 hours" Richard informed

"WHAT?" Jade questioned confused

"You heard me, sweetheart" he simply answered

"Perfect so as soon as we walk into the airport we are gonna start asking for help" Jade commented and smirked but that smirk dropped a few seconds later.

"Who said you would go to the airport?" Richard smiled "I said you would fly to New York City in three hours and you will"

"We don't wanna go to New York" Robbie commented

"I never mentioned you, I am talking to the girls" he informed and Beck's eyes wide open.

"You are not taking Jade to New York" Beck said seriously and the men laughed at him.

"Sure" Richard said sarcastically "Well, enjoy her now that you can because as soon as the helicopter arrives you're saying bye to her forever" and with that the men left leaving the three of the girls scared to death.

"I don't wanna go" Cat started crying out loud.

"Oh my god, please don't let them take us" Tori exclaimed

"There's nothing they can do, Vega" Jade commented annoyed, even in that situation Tori was saying stupid things.

"Jade, I can't let you go…." Beck simply said and kissed her forehead, Jade wanted to cry so badly but she was trying to be strong because she knew Beck would feel even worse if he saw her crying.

"What are they going to do with us?" André asked, if they were taking the girls to New York what would happen to them and Sikowitz?

"That doesn't matter now; whatever they want to do with the girls is not good" Beck commented worriedly, he deeply inside had an idea about what would happen but it was too scary and sad so he was trying to think about something else.

"I am so sorry, this is my entire fault" Sikowitz had tears in his eyes; he knew they would hurt the gang and all because of the stupid exercise.

"Sikowitz, don't be sad" Cat exclaimed sadly

"I am not-"Sikowitz was cut off by the door slamming open again.

"Change of plans or better said schedule, you girls are leaving right now" Richard informed and the three of them walked backwards nervously. "There they are…." He said to another man who wasn't wearing a mask like the rest of them, he was a white tall man and he was wearing a dark blue suit and sunglasses.

"You are way prettier in person" he complimented but they were way too scared to even respond."Perfect, here's your money" he gave Richard two backpacks of what he said was money.

"They are all yours" Richard answered smiling and walked away with the other men in masks.

"Will you girls come by yourselves or do I need to call my boys?" the man asked, they looked each other scared but finally decided to walk toward him.

"Jade…." Beck grabbed her hand but she only gave him a sympathetic and sad smile then kept walking.

"Let's go, the helicopter is waiting for us" he informed and the three girls walked out of the room after they were out of the house the man ordered them to get in his car and drove to another location where a helicopter was actually waiting for them.

"Say bye to LA" He said and they looked down before getting in the helicopter after it flew away.

"I don't like heights" Cat commented nervously and Tori hugged her.

"It's ok sweetie, we are gonna be there in a few hours" the man answered

"What are you going to do with us?" Tori questioned

"Business" he simply answered and turned around to see the window.

After 5 hours of flying the helicopter finally landed and the man drove them to the back part of a building then told them to get in, once Jade, Cat and Tori were inside the creepy place the man decided to introduce himself to them.

"Good so from now on you're gonna call me daddy" he informed

"Why are we here?" Jade asked, they were in a room, it was small and there was only a table with papers on it.

"Come here" he opened the other door and they walked through it only to see a lot of tables with girls dancing on them, men drinking and some also doing drugs, it was terrifying. "You are all mine now" he informed and kissed Cat's head softly.

"Please, we will do anything whatever you want but please don't make us do this" Tori begged.

"Sorry dear business are business" he simply answered "follow me" they started walking behind him around the club "I'll explain you the rules, you wake up, work, eat and sleep, you're not allowed talk to anybody unless it's a client, you're not allowed to say your names to anybody... not even a client, that's why you'll have a pseudo, if someone asks your age you are 19 or 20, you are not allowed to walk out of this place unless I say so, you're not allowed to use the phone in any circumstance, you're not allowed to rest in working time, you're not allowed to complain about anything and the client's wishes are orders for you because losing a client means losing money, if you break any of these rules the consequences won't be pleasurable, are we clear?"

"Ye- yes" the three of them answered with tears in their eyes

"Good, this is Nancy, she will take care of you when it comes to clothes, make up, food, etc.." he informed

"They are beautiful, where did you get them?" the brunette lady asked Daddy.

"In LA" he simply answered

"This one can't be 18, how old are you?" she asked Cat.

"Um 19…" she answered nervously.

"Your real age" Daddy said

"16" Cat informed

"Well, she is not so young after all but anyway if someone asks you are 18 ok" the lady commented "What about you two?" she asked Jade and Tori.

"I'm 17" Tori answered

"I'm 17 too" Jade informed

"If someone asks you are both 20" the lady exclaimed and they nodded nervously "So let's get you started…."

* * *

**Yeah so now you know what kind of "business" they want to do with the girls, i hope you liked it! :)**

**Please review and be nice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, i am happy you're liking the story so far but i have to warn you, this chapter contains sex (abuse) and the rest of the chapters will be like this, i mean they will contain violence, sex and pain but if you enjoy drama you will enjoy the story :)**

**I do not own Victorious. **

* * *

"You better make me a lot of money cause i paid so much for you" Daddy exclaimed coldly "So get them ready and if you think one of them is not going to do a good job, send her to me I'll teach her" and with that he walked away.

"Ok do you see those girls?" Nancy asked pointing to the ones dancing for the men and they nodded "You are gonna do what they are doing and If a client likes you he will take you to one of the rooms or to a hotel, you better do what they want because if not you're going to get a punishment and my dear girls, punishment are not nice" Nancy commented "Follow me, we need to change your clothes" the three girls followed Nancy through a dark hallway until they got into a huge room full of wardrobes and a couple of mirrors, Nancy grabbed three outfits and gave one to each girl "Put it on" she ordered

Cat, Jade and Tori undressed in front of Nancy who was just checking them from top to bottom "You've got really nice bodies" she commented walking around the three scared girls while they were putting their dresses on.

"I don't like this dress" Cat exclaimed looking herself in the mirror, she was wearing a slutty maid outfit and high heels; the dress was black with white and she also had a little white diadem on her head.

"You look beautiful" Nancy answered then she put red lipstick on her lips. "You are done" Nancy informed and turned to Tori who was wearing a nurse outfit which was slutty as well "Come here, let me fix your hair" Nancy put Tori's hair down and a nurse hat on her head, when she was done with her she finally turned to Jade.

Jade was wearing a police outfit, it was short, black and very tight "I chose this one for you because they wouldn't look as good as you do in it" Nancy complimented and fixed Jade too, she put the police hat on her head and red lipstick on her lips "You are done, ok so Cat your name from now on is Sunshine, Jade yours is Roxy and Tori yours is Lola"

Jade, Cat and Tori were standing in front of the mirror with terrified faces they didn't want to go out looking like that. "Ok girls, follow me" they had to follow Nancy until the back part of the 'main stage' "You go to that table" Nancy ordered Cat to get on the table and dance for the clients.

"I don't wanna do this" Cat exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Cat, look at me you need to do it, everything's gonna be ok but if we don't do this things will be worse" Jade said while holding Cat's face up and Cat nodded, after she walked towards the table and got on it.

Cat started dancing but she didn't know how to do it and she was too scared so Nancy told her to come down and she immediately did "What do you think you're doing? You're here to turn on the clients not to make them sleep" Nancy exclaimed madly "Ugh Lola, you go" she exclaimed but Tori didn't move "Lola, you go" Tori realized she was talking to her and walked towards the table.

Tori got on the table and started dancing as hotly as she could, she was actually doing a good job so Nancy decided to let her dance and ordered Jade and Cat to walk around the place and flirt with the clients.

After of half an hour dancing Tori was tired and couldn't keep dancing any longer so Nancy let her come down, Cat and Jade were just walking around still with terrified faces, there were another girls that looked about 17 some older and some younger, you could see they didn't like being there but they had more experience than Cat, Jade and Tori.

"What's your name, sweetie?" a random man asked Cat who was trying not to drag attention to her but it was useless.

"Um Sunshine" Cat answered nervously looking down and trying to make the dress longer with her hands, Tori and Jade were a few steps away from her watching worriedly.

"Well, sunshine I'd love to see your cleaning skills" he commented and put his hand on her butt which made Cat incredibly scared, she had never been touched by a man before.

"Uh…" she was trying her hardest to keep the tears in her eyes as the man touched her back all over but when he put her closer to him and started kissing her neck Cat couldn't keep the tears inside and they started running down her face which broke Jade and Tori's hearts.

Jade couldn't handle that, Cat was too innocent and sweet she was like a kid she wasn't ready for sex so Jade decided to help her out, she walked towards the man and touched his back seductively "Hi" she exclaimed and he stopped kissing Cat's neck to look up at Jade.

"Hi" he answered, Jade walked closer between him and Cat trying to get her away while flirting "What's your name?" he asked and Jade put her arms on his shoulders.

"Roxy or better yet, your dream" Jade whispered on his ear, by that moment he had forgotten about Cat who now was back with Tori staring at Jade.

"Tori, I am so scared" Cat exclaimed with tears in her eyes "I don't have cleaning skills to show him"

"Oh Cat, don't worry Jade is gonna show him for you" Tori commented sadly and put her arm around Cat's shoulders.

The man was touching Jade's body all over while kissing her neck, Jade was just rubbing his head and trying her hardest to be strong but it was too awful, she had tears in her eyes already but she wouldn't let them out. "Let's get a room, my dream" he grabbed her hand and walked with her towards the doors, Jade looked back at Tori and Cat who were staring at her and gave them a sympathetic smile, she was a good friend after all.

Once the man and Jade were in the room he pushed her onto the bed and started undressing himself, Jade was just looking up at him in horror "Get your clothes off" he ordered and Jade started doing it, she unbuttoned her outfit slowly while the tears were running down her face "Ugh let me do it, what's wrong? You are a whore but you undress like an 8 year old girl, but hey… you know what? I like you better like this, an innocent little girl" he took her clothes off smirking creepily and threw her back to the bed then he started kissing her and touching her until he finally pushed himself into her, Jade was crying quietly the only good thing is that she wasn't a virgin, Cat was so Jade was happy that she could save Cat from this man.

"Are you crying?" the man asked and Jade shook her head nervously "Please, don't be so dramatic we are just getting started" he made true all his dirty fantasies with Jade and once he was done he got dressed, smirked at Jade and walked out of the room.

Jade started crying out loud while holding the covers against her naked body, she was broken and hurt, the man wasn't sweet to her but then again he would have done the same disgusting things to Cat and Jade was happy she could save her best friend from all that pain.

* * *

**So sad, Poor Jade but she is an amazing friend, don't you think?**

**Please follow, favorite (if you want) and REVIEW! I love reading your nice reviews :)**

**ILY guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, i am happy you're liking the story even though it's sad sigh i have to warn you again because this chapter is even worse than the last one.**

**I told you, i have issues lol i enjoy causing Jade (and the other girls) pain but it's only because she is my favorite character and i love when the rest of her friends get worried and feel awful and actually appreciate her so please don't hate me.**

* * *

"Roxy, what are you doing here? The client left half an hour ago you lazy ass" Daddy exclaimed madly while walking into the room where Jade was getting dressed again. "Come back to work" he ordered, Jade didn't even respond she was still in 'shock' after what happened, it was like she had just realized what happened to her, what was happening to them.

"When I talk, you look at my face" he ordered and grabbed Jade's jaw in his hand making her look up at him.

"I'm sorry" she muttered and he pushed her face away.

"Good, now go back to work" he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room back to the bar where Cat, Tori and the other girls were entertaining the clients.

"Jade, are you ok?" Tori immediately asked Jade who was like in another planet.

"Yeah, sure" she answered

"Did you show that man your cleaning skills?" Cat asked sadly and Jade looked down then Nancy walked up to them.

"Roxy, that gentleman saw you earlier and he wants you to arrest him" Nancy smirked and Jade shook her head.

"Please not now" Jade exclaimed

"Do you want me to call daddy again? You rested for half an hour but the client left happy so I forgive you"

"Hello honey" a man exclaimed while stroking Jade's cheek, she was just staring at him emotionless "Let's go…" he took her hand but she didn't move.

"Please I don't wanna do it" she exclaimed looking at Nancy who fake smiled and looked at the confused and annoyed man "Excuse me, sir. I think Roxy is in a mood tonight but you can take Lola instead" she pointed at Tori who looked at him terrified and he smirked.

"Good, walk" he ordered and Nancy glared at Tori, Jade smiled sadly at Tori who was being dragged by the man into the room.

"You, oh Roxy you're gonna regret for this" Nancy exclaimed disappointedly and called Daddy who was drinking a martini with other men on the rod.

"What? I'm about to close a deal with those guys" Daddy exclaimed annoyed.

"Sorry but Roxy just denied to go with a client, I had to send Lola instead" Nancy informed him.

"So the princess doesn't want to work?" he asked Jade who was standing in front of him nervously "uh? Ok, ok take her to my room, I'll teach her some things tonight" he smirked creepily and Nancy nodded.

"What is he gonna do to me?" Jade questioned scared while walking through the hallway with Nancy.

"He will teach you how to treat a client, believe me sweetheart it won't be pleasurable but it's not exactly a punishment" Nancy answered and pushed Jade into a big room with a huge bed, a mirror and a lot of shoes and man clothes.

"Oh my god this place gets better and better" the man exclaimed while taking Tori's clothes off "You are so hot" he kissed Tori's chest and kept going down on her while she was trying to hold the tears in her eyes "Come on, cooperate" he ordered but Tori didn't have a single idea of what to do, she was a virgin and her first time was going to be with a random man.

He threw her onto the bed and pushed himself into her without even warn her, he kept going while touching her and kissing her, Tori was just crying quietly as the man gasped in pleasure.

Once he was done he smiled at her and left, Tori started crying out loud just like Jade did but she got dressed quickly, she didn't want to get punished like Jade, Tori was kind of mad at Jade because she had to do it because Jade didn't want to but then she realized Jade had just had sex with another man to save Cat and she was probably going to get punished which made Tori felt so bad.

Tori walked out of the room only to find Cat waiting for her outside "Cat, what are you doing here?" Tori asked while wiping the tears in her eyes.

"I don't wanna be out there alone" Cat commented worriedly. "What if another man wants me to show him my skills? I don't have any" Cat knew what they meant by skills but she wasn't lying when she said she hadn't any.

"Oh Cat, where's Jade?" Tori questioned

"I don't know, daddy told Nancy to take her to his room so he could teach her 'some things'" Cat informed and Tori closed her eyes sadly.

"Let's go back, Cat"

In LA…..

"Where are we going?" Robbie asked, he had a mask on his face just like André, Beck and Sikowitz.

"We don't need you anymore" Richard informed coldly.

"Please don't kill us" Sikowitz exclaimed worriedly.

"That's something you will decide" another man said and they laughed after the van stopped and they threw the guys and Sikowitz out of the van.

"Don't take the masks off until we are far away from here and do not look at the van because if you do we will come back and shoot you all" Richard ordered and they nodded while getting up, their hands were tied but after the men left Beck got to untie himself and then helped the rest of them.

"Where are we?" André questioned, they were in a road next to a desert.

"I think I know this place" Sikowitz commented "let's follow the road, it has to take us back to LA" They all started walking down the road hoping it would take them back to LA so they could go to the police and start seeking the girls, the only thing they knew for sure was that they were in NYC.

"Hello Roxy…." Daddy exclaimed creepily while walking into the room.

"My name is Jade" Jade exclaimed

"Your name is Roxy, Roxy…" he simply said and took his jacket off "So you were rude to a client… bad move"

"I don't like doing this please I can give you money, just let us go" Jade exclaimed.

"Nice try" he laughed "Tonight you're gonna learn how to treat a man" he smirked and started walking towards her.

"Please don't" Jade started walking backwards scared as he followed her through the room until she got to the wall then he grabbed her by the hair and pushed her onto the bed "NOOOO" She screamed as he opened her legs with his arms but she kept kicking him so he punched her in the face causing her to bleed from her nose.

"You are wild, I like you….. I am glad you gave me the chance to do this" he commented while taking his clothes off.

Jade ran towards the door but it was locked so Daddy just laughed "Come here…" he grabbed her by the back and put her on her knees on the edge of the bed, he tried to make her suck his dick but Jade kept moving her head so he put her up madly and threw her onto the bed, he put his knees on her thighs while taking her 'clothes' off "Shut up" he ordered.

"Please" Jade begged but he didn't care, he was being really rude to her; Daddy as he liked being called took off all of Jade's clothes and started pushing himself into her hard as she screamed in pain, he was doing it on purpose "YES BITCH SCREAM, SCREAM IN PLEASURE" he exclaimed while raping Jade.

"AAHHHH, STOP PLEASE" Jade kept begging him but he just laughed at her.

"Tell me you like this, come on" he ordered but Jade couldn't do it, she was crying and gasping in pain "I gave you an order" he punched her in the face.

"Please"

"Call me daddy and tell me you love this" he ordered while pressing his hand against her stomach still inside her.

"Stop it" Jade exclaimed while breathing heavily.

"That's not what I wanna hear" he pushed himself into her once again and punched her in the face again "Now I want to hear your sweet voice begging me for more" he ordered as he kept raping her.

"More…" she screamed but he punched her again and laughed "More daddy, I love it" Jade screamed while crying.

"I know you do, that's why I'm giving you more" he got off her but not for too long, he grabbed her hair and slammed her face against the bed then he kept raping her, "SCREAM BITCH"

"More PLEASE MORE, DADDY MORE" Jade screamed in pain as he laughed.

In the girls' room, they were all in their respective beds but they couldn't sleep because they could hear Jade's screams.

"What is he doing to Jadey?" Cat asked with tears in her eyes.

"He is hurting her" Tori didn't really know what to say.

"OWWWW MORE DADDY MORE AAHHH" Jade was clearly crying and Cat started crying as well while covering her ears and singing random kids songs.

Tori hugged Cat and tried not to cry but everything was just too awful, she had lost her virginity with a random man, Cat was going to do the same soon and Jade was being tortured at that moment, Tori just wanted to die.

* * *

**PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME! **

**I know this was awfully sad, i wanted to cry while writting it but then again i enjoy it so yeah.**

**i hope you liked the chapter, please remember this is a fanfiction and my twisted imagination... **

**Please review, i love you guys. **


	6. Chapter 6

**He guys, what's up? :) **

**I am happy because you've "liked" the story so far i mean you're not mad at me or something which is good cause well at the end this is only fanfiction.**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy...**

* * *

Once daddy was tired of raping Jade he just got off her and went to sleep, Jade was too hurt and tired so it didn't take her too long before she fell asleep as well.

"Get up you lazy ass, I don't wanna see you on my bed anymore" Daddy screamed as he grabbed Jade by the hair and kicked her out of the room only with a cover around her body, Jade walked down the hallway until the girls' room, she walked into the room and looked around but nobody was there, Jade took the cover off and looked herself in the mirror, she had bruises on her thighs, arms, one on her stomach and some on her face, you could see the way down the tears made with the mascara from her eyes and her hair was such a mess.

Jade started crying while staring at herself and remembering what happened to her the previous night, she felt so ashamed, so hurt, so guilty; Jade grabbed the cover from the ground and put it around her body just in time before Cat and Tori walked into the room.

"Jade, oh my god" Tori covered her mouth with her hand in shock and so did Cat as both looked at Jade's bruises.

"I, I" Jade muttered nervously and looked down.

"What did he do to you?" Cat asked with tears in her eyes.

"He, he…." Jade couldn't handle it anymore; she broke down in tears and fell on her knees while holding the cover around her body.

"Jade…" they both hugged their broken friend and let her sob her eyes out on their shoulders, she couldn't stop crying for about 5 minutes and when she finally did, she broke the hug apart and got up.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked and Jade nodded looking down. "Everything's gonna be ok" Tori hugged Jade nicely.

"Yes, everything's gonna be ok" Jade answered and smiled at them wiping the tears away.

"Ugh girls, breakfast won't wait for you forever…." Nancy exclaimed annoyed while walking into the room "Oh I see you're back and well, you're such a mess, Roxy" she commented "take a shower and then come to the bar so you can have breakfast, as for you two if you are not back in 2 minutes you won't have breakfast" and with that she left, Tori and Cat gave Jade a sympathetic smile and followed Nancy.

Jade took a shower and put a simple jeans and a shirt on, she removed all the mascara from her face so she could actually see it; she had a couple of bruises in one of her cheeks, one on her other cheek near her eye and a cut on her lip, her thighs hurt and so did her stomach after Daddy literally pressed all his weight against it.

After Jade was clean she went to the bar for breakfast as Nancy ordered her, she walked directly to the table where Cat and Tori were eating "Hi" she exclaimed nicely trying to look normal.

"Hi" they both answered while eating bread.

"You look better" Tori complimented and Jade half smiled to her.

"Roxy, you look way better now that you're clean but we will need a lot of make up to cover those bruises ugh I told you to be good" Nancy commented madly "Now eat" after she walked towards another table.

"Will you tell us what happened last night?" Cat asked nervously.

"Cat, I don't think Jade wants to talk about it" Tori commented

"Yeah, Cat… It was not something nice" Jade exclaimed "By the way, Cat we need to talk about your time"

"What do you mean by my time?" Cat asked confused and Tori and Jade looked each other sadly.

"Listen kitty, I can't take all of your clients for you…. I would totally do it but it's impossible" Jade commented sadly "Soon, maybe tonight a man will want you to show him your skills" Jade tried to explain Cat in the less painful way.

"But I don't have any skills" Cat said worriedly.

"I know, Cat, I know but it doesn't matter, they will still take you and they will do… things, bad things to you but you have to stay strong ok" Jade explained Cat who was staring at her terrified.

"But, but…" Cat muttered "I don't want to" the tears started running down her face.

"I know sweetie, I know you don't want to" Jade exclaimed sweetly, Cat was the only person Jade couldn't see crying, she was like her little sister "But you will have to, I promise, Cat look at me I promise I will do everything I can to delay that moment" Jade said honestly and Cat nodded sadly.

"You promise?" She asked and Jade nodded.

"Of course" Jade could feel the tears coming, she hated when Cat cried because she was the most innocent person on earth; it was just unfair.

"Do you think we will ever get out of here?" Cat questioned coldly.

"We will stay together, that's all I can promise" Jade answered, she was trying her hardest to be strong because Tori and Cat weren't, especially Cat she was the weakest one.

"Now both of you please promise me you won't break the rules like I did, what I got wasn't even a punishment and I wish I had taken your client, Tori…it would have been way less painful" Jade commented.

"I won't break the rules, I promise" Tori exclaimed and Cat nodded.

"Yes, me either"

"Good, now let's finish this before Nancy comes back" Jade exclaimed and they started eating again, after they went back to the girls room and just talked about random things, the rest of the girls did the same they were like in groups and the groups weren't talking to each other.

"Hey, what's your name?" Tori asked a random girl who walked by their bed.

"Ana" the blonde girl simply answered, she looked about 16-17 and she was pretty.

"Nice to meet you, Ana my name is Tori and these are Cat and Jade" Tori introduced them to Ana who smiled and said a simple hi. "How did you get here?"

"My boyfriend, well he only asked me out to sell me…." Ana informed upset "and Daddy bought me"

"How long have you been here?" Cat asked curiously.

"Time is not something you care about when you're in a place like this but I think I've been here for about 6 months now" Ana commented

"Can you explain us more about this place?" Jade asked, Ana nodded and sat down next to her.

"We start working at 5 PM, that's when the clients start coming….. Some of us have to dance and others flirt with the clients, if you don't get a client in two days you get a punishment because it means you're not doing a good job" Ana commented

"How are the punishments like?" Jade asked

"Well, what happened to you wasn't a punishment, it was a lesson" Ana informed "Daddy only does that once in a while and you were the 'lucky one' last night, a punishment is awful and painful… it depends on what you did, for example if a client talks shit about you, daddy will lock you in a dark room with rats and insects and starve you for 1 or 2 days" Ana explained "If you try to use the phone this happens" she showed them a couple of scars on her neck and a long one on her tummy.

"Oh my god that's horrible" Cat exclaimed scared and Ana nodded.

"Yes, I regretted so much after I tried to make that call…." Ana exclaimed and a second after the door slammed open.

"Ok girls, time to work"

* * *

**So did you like it? i hope so!**

**Please review! **

**I don't think i still need to explain you why i like writting this, right? But just in case, i don't even know the answer... like i said, somewhere deep inside me there must be something twisted haha ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, i'm sorry i didn't update yesterday but my computer died and my charger stopped working so i had to buy a new one :/**

**But here's the chapter! :) I hope you enjoy it even though it's very sad, yeah i'm warning you! **

* * *

All the girls went into the clothes room and dressed up in their respective outfits, this time Cat got to wear a doll outfit, she was wearing a short blue dress with a bow on it and regular white shoes and her hair was in two braiding.

Tori had to wear the doctor outfit, it wasn't very different from what she had worn yesterday; the dress was tight, white and she was wearing high heels, her hair was just down.

Jade got the "sweet school girl" outfit, it was a little like what she wore for the play on the bus but this one was really slutty; It was a short black-red skirt, a white shirt, well a top tied on the front showing most part of her stomach and chest with a red necktie on it, white school socks and black girly shoes and her hair was in a pony tail hanging from her right shoulder with a little bow on it.

The rest of girls dressed up as nurses, cops, maids, little girls, etc. "Ok girls let's go, be adorable and make lots of money for daddy" Nancy ordered and they all walked towards the bar where a lot of men were already waiting for entertainment.

Jade and Tori got on the main stage and started dancing provocatively, more Tori because Jade had to stay in character as the "sweet girl" she was, Cat was just walking around scared trying to not drag the attention to her.

"Hey sweetheart, come down and show me a little more" a man grabbed Jade's leg and exclaimed with a pervert tone, Jade literally ignored him and kept dancing. "Come down, we want to have some fun" another man said and both of them laughed, Jade just stared at them coldly but dying of fear inside.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bar Cat was trying to hide from the clients but one of them caught her before she could get inside "Hi" he smirked

"Hi" Cat simply answered looking down nervously.

"I've been watching you walk around for a while, you're adorable" the man stroked Cat's cheek and she only smiled at him nervously "Why not you come with me?" he asked and dragged her towards the rooms.

Jade saw the man literally dragging Cat towards the door and walked down the stage leaving the other two men disappointed waiting for her "Hey" Jade exclaimed in a slutty tone and stroke the man's face smirking.

"Hey" he simply answered and tried to keep walking with Cat but Jade stepped in the way.

"Do you really want to have good time? Because this girl is colder than ice…. But I am hotter than fire" Jade commented while flipping her hair and biting her lips but the man didn't seem interested on her.

"Look, you're pretty and hot but I want a girl… a real sweet girl" the pervert man informed and smirked at Cat who was terrified.

"I can be as sweet as a candy, I promise just take me…" Jade smiled sweetly but with seductively voice, this wasn't going well, he really wanted Cat.

"No thank you" he said annoyed and Nancy walked towards them.

"What's going on, sir?" she asked nicely.

"This girl won't stop bothering me, I just want to take this little red cupcake with me" the man exclaimed and looked at Cat.

"You take sunshine, sir Roxy won't bother you anymore" and with that the man dragged Cat into a room leaving a heart broken Jade standing outside next to Nancy. "Roxy, who said you could stop dancing because I didn't… now those two gentlemen asked you to come down and you ignored them, do you want me to call daddy again?"

"No please don't" Jade immediately exclaimed

"Well, so stop trying to save your little friend and take your own clients" Nancy walked away annoyed and Jade got back on stage.

"What happened?" Tori asked while dancing.

"I couldn't stop him…" Jade informed and wiped one tear coming from her eye away, she felt so powerless.

"It's not your fault, we knew it would happen sooner or later" Tori tried to make her feel better.

"But it could have been later" Jade exclaimed "Cat is so innocent and I'm sure that man won't be sweet to her" Jade wanted to hit something so badly but there was nothing and she was on stage.

"Hey you" a man exclaimed

"Me?" Tori asked confused

"No, you sweetheart…. We still want to have some fun with you" the 'we' in the sentence made Jade incredibly scared.

"Sure" Jade came down and walked towards them, as soon as she arrived to their table one of the man grabbed her by the back and started kissing her and touching her, Jade just closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she had to be strong.

"Let's go" the other man said and the three of them walked towards the doors, Jade looked back at Tori who was watching confused and gave her a "please help me" look but there was nothing Tori could do.

"Threesomes are extra" Nancy informed

"We don't care, she is worth it…" they both smirked at each other and dragged Jade into the room "Good baby, take your clothes off and dance for us" one of them ordered while unbuttoning his shirt.

Jade took a deep breath and took off the top and the skirt, she started dancing as sexily as she could but she was too afraid of those men they looked way more perverted than Cat's client.

"You look ridiculous, what happened? You were dancing better out there" one of them complained madly then they heard a scream coming from the next room, Jade immediately recognized the voice, it was Cat.

"Please oww it hurts" Cat was crying out loud, she could barely speak and you could hear the movement of the bed; Jade lost in her mind for a few seconds she was too focused on Cat's screams that she forgot what she was doing.

"What? So do you like hard, like that girl?" they both smirked and Jade shook her head nervously "Well, we do love it…" one of them pushed Jade onto the bed and the other one started kissing her chest while taking her bra off.

"Oh yes baby you will love this" the other man commented and took her panties off then started kissing her "Who goes first?" he asked

"It's your birthday so happy birthday man, enjoy" the other man answered and the birthday guy pushed himself into her while the other one was holding her hands above her head.

"AAHHH" Jade screamed, the man wasn't taking care of her he was just enjoying the moment.

"Shh" the other man put his hand on Jade's mouth so she couldn't scream or gasp or anything, she was just staring at the sealing while the two men were having fun with her.

After the first one was done the second man started raping her as well, they both forced Jade to do it in multiple positions until the point she couldn't handle it anymore, she wasn't even fighting back or screaming, the pain became something normal and she just wanted it to end already.

"That was soooooooooo god" one of them said while getting dressed, Jade was just lying on the bed between the covers with marks from their hands on her legs and neck, they had been tough to her "Bye sweetheart, we might come to see you again" they laughed and left.

Jade took a deep breath and started dressing up as the tears fell down her pale face; her life was so painful and humiliating now, she even forgot about Cat who now was probably back with Tori crying her eyes out, Jade walked out of the room directly towards Tori and Cat who were sitting in a table, there were only a few men left in the bar and most of the girls were gone.

Cat was sitting by Tori's side with her head on Tori's shoulder just looking at nowhere, her expression was emotionless and painful, you could see she had cried her eyes out already and she couldn't cry anymore.

"Hey…" Jade exclaimed nicely, she tried to pretend everything was fine even though she had just had been brutally raped by two men.

"Hi, are you ok?" Tori asked worriedly and Jade nodded slowly, she didn't want to bother her friends with her problems they had their own clients after all.

"Hey kitty, how are you feeling?" Jade asked Cat sweetly but she didn't answer, Cat was like lost in her own universe. "How long has she been like this?"

"She came out of the room about an hour ago and just sat here, she hasn't said a single word" Tori explained sadly.

"Cat, it's me Jade and Tori…. Cat please say something" Jade exclaimed and stoked her cheek sweetly but Cat immediately pushed her hand away. "Cat, please you're worrying us"

"I wanna die" Cat simply said, Jade and Tori looked each other worriedly.

"No Cat you don't wanna die, we are gonna make it out of here I promise, remember? You promised you would stay strong" Jade commented and tried to touch Cat's face but then decided not to do it.

"But, he was…. I just, it hurt so much" tears stared falling from Cat's eyes and Jade couldn't help but hug her "Jadey, I can't be strong,…."

"You ARE strong, Cat you're the strongest girl I know" Jade commented

"Really?" Cat asked

"Yes, of course" Jade smiled at her "We are going to make it out of here alive, I promise but we've gotta stick together" she commented nicely, Jade was planning something, it was dangerous but worth it.

"We will"

* * *

**Awww i know poor Cat and Jade, somehow i feel worse for Cat because well, she is like a little girl but i'm always really mean to Jade (which is not normal since she is my fav character) so you should feel bad for both of them.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, please REVIEW! :) ILY Guys**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! :) **

**This chapter is shorter cause i'm mean (jk) but you'll see what i'm talking about once you're finished reading, Suspense... **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"So, now what?" Mr. West asked worriedly, he was sitting on a chair in the police station with Mr. Vega, the guys and Sikowitz who had just arrived.

"Guys, I need you to tell me everything detail by detail, one little detail you consider useless could help us" Mr. Vega commented and they nodded.

"We were in the bus when these 7 guys got in and started taking our phones, then the leader touched Jade's butt and she got mad, I tried to defend her but other man kicked me… the leader had Jade and was pointing her with a gun, he told us to get in the vans and took us to a house in a bad looking neighborhood" Beck explained

"They had two vans they took the girls in one and us in the other one, when we arrived to the house the girls were already there, they said the men didn't hurt them they were just talking about the business they could do with them" André commented

"Yeah after the men got into the room and the leader took pictures of them then sent them to someone and left, a few minutes later another man arrived and he took the girls with him… I think they were going to New York" Robbie finished telling them the story.

"Oh my god" Jade's dad sat down worriedly "What kind of business will they do with the girls?" he asked and Mr. Vega gave him an "I'm sorry" look.

"I guess the best we can do now is go to New York, we'll keep investigating there" Tori's dad commented and they all nodded.

In New York….

"What are we gonna do?" Tori asked once everyone in the room was asleep.

"Ok I've been checking Daddy and Nancy's movements for months and I realized daddy leaves at 3pm and one Monday every month he leaves early in the morning and comes back until night, at the same time Nancy is usually drinking something or I don't know but she is not checking us" Ana commented lowly, she was in this with Cat, Tori and Jade.

"So?" Tori said confused and Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ugh look, the guards in the front door are always distracted, they're looking at the girls' butts all the time, one of us could just walk out and ask for help" Jade suggested

"Jade, that's too dangerous" Tori exclaimed worriedly.

"Nothing is easy"

"Why can't we all escape together?" Cat asked

"Because they would realize quicker" Ana simply answered

"But what if they catch us?" Tori said

"I will do it so if they catch me, they will punish me not you" Jade knew she would probably regret but she couldn't let them hurt Cat or even Tori.

"Ok…. But when?" Cat questioned curiously.

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow because it's Monday we'll see but when as soon as I get out I promise I will get you out as well" Jade promised and they nodded smiling "Good so let's sleep, we'll need energies tomorrow" Jade got on her bed, Cat went up to hers, Ana walked towards hers and Tori just lied on the same bed, Jade looked at her nicely before closing her eyes to sleep.

Next morning Nancy woke up the girls, they all took showers and put their regular clothes on before going to the bar for breakfast; Jade was staring at Nancy, memorizing all of her movements while eating her food a few minutes later Daddy walked into the bar drinking a glass of what it seemed vodka.

"Drinking so early?" Nancy exclaimed

"Yes, now go back to your job and leave me alone" he answered angrily, Nancy just rolled her eyes and went back to the girls; Jade kept looking at Daddy while he drank his vodka and as soon as he finished it he walked out of the bar and slammed the door madly.

"Ok he's gone" Jade whispered

"We have to wait until right before they open the bar cause that's when everyone is busy" Ana exclaimed while walking casually by their table and they nodded slowly then she left.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Tori questioned nervously.

"This is the only way, we need to even try" Jade simply answered

"Go to your rooms and do not make any noise, I wanna hear silence" Nancy ordered "You know at what time you need to be here" they all walked back to the huge room and locked in it, Jade was really scared but she had to do it, it was the only way out.

They just talked for hours and when the time had come they all got into their outfits which consisted of lingerie for all of them just in different colors and styles.

Jade walked into the bar before the rest of the girls did, there was no one in the bar Jade walked towards the table and saw Nancy making out with the guard across the bar behind the wall, she just rolled her eyes and started walking through the first door trying not to make any noise, Tori, Cat and Ana were trying not to look at her so nobody would realize, once Jade was out she looked back to verify nobody had seen her but when she turned around all of her fears materialized in her eyes, Daddy was standing in front of her with a terrifying expression on his face.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun! Lol yeah you can imagine the next chapter won't be pretty... **

**I hope you liked it :) Please review! i love reading all of your reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there wonderful humans on earth! :)**

**Sorry for the late update but i was so lazy...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Jade stayed petrified just staring at the man's angry eyes, she felt her heart beating faster and faster, it only passed a few seconds before Daddy spoke but Jade felt them like hours.

"Is the princess going somewhere?" He asked and Jade shook her head nervously.

"No, no I just wanted to see the street…I've never seen New York, you know" Jade knew this lie wouldn't save her, nothing would.

"No, no, no…. you can't fool daddy" he stroke her cheek smiling and without any warning he slapped her across the face hard making her fall into the bar where Nancy, the guard and the rest of the girls were preparing everything. "I told you not to walk outside didn't I?" he screamed and kicked her in the stomach.

"I'm sorry" Jade exclaimed while breathing heavily.

"You will be even more, god I really didn't want to ruin that perfect body but you've tried so hard" he commented and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the bar, Tori and Cat were watching terrified, they knew he would hurt Jade even more than the last time.

Daddy dragged Jade through the hallway until they got to a door in the last corner of it, he opened it; there was a tiny hall with stairs going down and just in front of them another door. Daddy opened the door pushed Jade into the room "I'll come down later, as for now I hope you like this place because you'll stay here for the next two days" and with that he locked the door and left.

Jade was sitting on the ground in the middle of the room holding her legs against her chest and looking around at the dark creepy room; it was very deep black Jade could barely see her own hands in front of her face.

Jade was just waiting for daddy to come and make her live the hell in life, the sooner he came the sooner he would leave but at same time Jade still had hope he wouldn't come down or he would forgive her, the worst part of this was she couldn't save her friends from that hell and right now she wouldn't save Cat from her clients either.

After waiting for hours Jade fell asleep but suddenly the door slammed open waking her up only to face her biggest fear, daddy.

"Well, hey there sleeping beauty are you ready? Did you think about your mistake?" he asked creepily

"Yes, I am really sorry I swear I will never break the rules again" Jade was trying her hardest to convince him.

"I know you won't" he smiled at her while stroking her cheek sweetly "But that doesn't save you" he closed the door and turned the lights on, Jade was standing in front of him with a terrified expression as she shook her head slowly.

"Please" Jade exclaimed as the tears were running down her face.

"Too late for that, come here" he ordered, Jade walked towards him slowly and he smirked before slapping her hard but not enough to make her fall, Jade was holding her cheek nervously when Daddy grabbed her hand and slammed it against the wall before handcuffing her to it, once Jade's arms and legs were handcuffed to the wall Daddy took his belt off and smirked evilly.

"Please don't" Jade begged while staring at the belt.

"Sh sh sh" he put his finger on her lips and cut off her shirt leaving her only wearing a bra and her jeans "This will teach you not to break the rules or try to fool daddy" he commented before hitting her with the belt in the tummy.

"AAH" Jade screamed in pain, it hurt so fucking much.

"Was it too hard? But we are just getting started" he exclaimed and hit her again and again and again, Jade's tummy was all red at that point, there was even blood on it.

"Please stop" Jade begged, her tummy already hurt too much.

"Ok, I think you already learned your lesson and i don't wanna ruin your beautiful body anymore" he said while putting his belt on again "Bye, sweetheart see you in two days" he kissed her cheek and left but not before turning the lights off.

Jade couldn't see anything but the pain in her tummy was killing her, her arms and legs were tired but she couldn't move and since daddy said she would stay there 2 days she had to get used to it.

"It's 9pm and Jade is still down there" Cat commented worriedly.

"I know, Cat" Tori answered

"I don't wanna worry you but like I said, punishments are awful so she must be suffering right now" Anna commented sadly when she heard them talking.

"Poor Jadey" Cat started crying

"Oh Cat" Tori hugged her "Jade is a tough girl, she is gonna be ok "I hope so" Tori didn't want to cry, not in front of Cat but she knew even though Jade was strong she would break down sooner or later and sadly that time was coming.

"Ok we are here now what?" Mr. West asked as soon as they walked out of the airport.

"Mr. West I understand you're worried for Jade but so am I for Tori and for Cat, her parents couldn't come but they're very concerned about their daughter's safety so I'd appreciate if you are patient, we just arrived to New York; I already contacted with the police here so we will work together on this case" Mr. Vega informed

"I'm sorry but I'm so worried about Jade and the other girls too but I'll try to keep calm and I can afford everything you even can stay over my apartment here, that's the only way I can help" Jade's dad suggested nicely and they nodded gratefully.

They all went to Mr. West's expensive and fancy apartment, the police set up some things and started looking for possible places where the girls could be.

Beck was sitting on the couch in the living room of the apartment just staring at the top buildings through the window with a sad look in his eyes when Mr. West walked up to him and sat down by his side.

"Hi son" he exclaimed

"Hi" Beck simply answered without moving his eyes from the window.

"Do you love her?" Mr. West asked coldly.

"More than myself" Beck exclaimed and a tear started falling down his face "I would have given my life to save her from those men" Beck's eyes were full in tears at that point.

"I know, Beck I know and I'm sure wherever my daughter is she knows it" Jade's dad commented "You know kid, a few months ago Jade came home drowning in tears she didn't say why but it's not like I really asked her I've been a bad father"

"Jade's always felt you hate her" Beck answered sincerely and Mr. West laughed sadly.

"Oh my little silly girl, how could I hate her? I love her, she is my daughter… but I understand, I never tell her how much she means to me" Mr. West exclaimed regretted

"Please Mr. West don't get me wrong but it's not only the leak of love, you also treat her like trash" Beck said kind of upset "Do you know how many times Jade cried her eyes out after you told her how stupid, pathetic and worthless she was? Do you know how many times Jade literally killed herself working on plays so you could be proud of her but you never arrived? Do you know how many times she needed you to tell her she did a good job? Many, many times so yeah you're an awful father" Beck was angry by the time he finished speaking.

"You don't know how much I regret of all those things, I really do but I'm not the only one who has made Jade cry" Mr. West exclaimed seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Beck, that night when Jade came home crying, I didn't ask her anything but next day when I walked into her room I realized why, do you know what I found? A lot of pictures of you two broken in pieces and a couple of scissors with a little bit of blood next to them…. I didn't think it was important which was wrong but when the days went by and Jade kept crying herself to sleep I got worried, I don't know what happened between you two that night, I don't know what you did to her but I can assure you, she was totally broken" Mr. West explained and Beck looked down sadly.

"Really? But I saw her next day, she was fine" Beck felt the most awful feeling he had ever had.

"Jade would never accept she is upset, you should know that…" her dad said

"So Jade self harms? Or what about the bloody scissors?" Beck asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I've never seen scars on her arms and that was the only time I saw blood in her scissors, however she is capable of lying to everyone around her so we might never know" Mr. West answered

"I got a place…." A cop informed.

* * *

**Ok i know it was sad but that's how i imagine Jade after the worst couple (i hate that episode with passion)**

**and i know the punishment was ugly but come on you have seen worse things so you'll be fine ;)**

**Please review! i love you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry i didn't update yesterday but i was so busy doing homework and stuff :/ sigh anyways here's the next chapter! **

**This one will be lighter so don't worry.**

* * *

Next day…

"Hey girls, wake up" Nancy walked into the girls' room and turned on the lights, all of them started rubbing their eyes while getting up.

"Where is Jade?" Cat asked Nancy innocently

"She is being punished for what she did" Nancy simply answered

"When will she come back?" Tori questioned

"Tomorrow" Nancy walked away from them.

"Tori, do you think Jade is ok?" Cat asked worriedly

"Yes, Cat she is ok" Tori smiled sadly at her, Tori couldn't say what she really thought she knew Jade was far away from ok.

"You all hurry up, I wanna see you in the bar for breakfast in 5 minutes, remember today we open earlier" and with that Nancy walked out of the room leaving the girls alone.

Jade woke up only to find herself in the same situation, handcuffed to the wall and with scars on her tummy, she was thirsty, hungry and hurt and she knew Daddy wouldn't come until tomorrow, Ana wasn't lying punishments were as painful and awful as the hell.

"Hello, hello…. Please Mrs. Nancy, Daddy someone please come here" Jade screamed as loudly as she could, she needed water and to get her injuries cured. "I am sorry please, please" she kept screaming for about 20 minutes until the door finally slammed open showing a woman, Nancy.

"What the hell is wrong with you? This place is supposed to be quiet, your screams shouldn't be heard up there but I heard them… "Nancy exclaimed annoyed

"Please water, please" Jade begged, she really did need the water.

"You cannot eat or drink anything until tomorrow, you need to learn a lesson" Nancy simply answered

"I already did, I promise" Jade answered and Nancy smirked

"I know, honey but you still have to stay here…. Bye" Nancy walked out of the room ignoring Jade's prays.

"Nothing, we've got nothing" Mr. West exclaimed upset walking into his apartment as long with Mr. Vega, the guys and a few cops.

"We literally went to each bar in the area" André commented, it was morning and they had been seeking the girls since last night.

"I know but there was nothing illegal in any of them" Tori's dad answered

"And no sign of the girls, either" Beck exclaimed disappointedly

"What are we supposed to do now?" Robbie questioned

"Keep searching, I guess" Mr. Vega simply answered

"I'm gonna get the list of the legal and illegal places in the different neighborhoods here" a cop exclaimed and Mr. Vega followed him.

"Do you think they're still alive?" Robbie asked, fear dripping out of his voice.

"They are alive, I know it" Beck commented coldly.

"Yes, he is right…. But now I think you guys should take a shower and change your clothes, go ahead" Mr. West commented nicely pointing them the way to the main room.

"Sunshine, someone wants to meet you" Nancy informed Cat who was standing next to Tori in the bar.

"Hello…" A man exclaimed behind her ear as he grabbed her waist, Cat could feel his drunk breath on her face.

"Hi" Cat said nervously and looked at Tori, Cat had been free since her first time but now Jade wasn't here and she had to take her clients again.

"Sunshine, show this gentleman the way up to heaven" Nancy smirked

"I would love that" the man said and kissed Cat's cheek "Let's go…" Tori saw them walk into the room and felt a deep pain in her heart, Cat was gonna experience that nightmare again.

Tori kept walking around thinking about her friends until another client came up to her "Hey there, Lola"

"Hi" she simply answered and took a deep breath.

"Follow me, let's have fun" he ordered and they both walked into another room, today was just great, Jade was being punished and Tori and Cat raped.

Next day….

Jade was staring at the darkness of the room just imagining she was in another place with Beck and her friends, she enjoyed thinking about because even though she knew it wasn't true it made her days less painful.

"Good morning, Roxy" Daddy exclaimed while walking into the room "Nice to see you awake, I hope you learned your lesson" Jade nodded weakly, she could barely move, she was too hungry and thirsty "Good, let's go" Daddy unhand cuffed her and since she couldn't walk very well, he had to grab her in his arms and take her up to the girls' room.

Daddy walked into the room and dropped her on the bed the just turned around and left "Oh my god, Jade…." Tori and Cat immediately sat down next to Jade who was moving slowly trying not to hurt herself more.

"Hi" Jade whispered nicely.

"Your tummy" Cat covered up her mouth with her hand and started crying quietly

"It's ok, kitty" Jade lied "it doesn't even hurt anymore"

"Really?" Cat asked and Jade nodded

"I'm so sorry, see? I told you it was a bad idea" Tori commented sadly

"But I don't regret, though…. I was so close and the fact he caught me was only bad luck" Jade answered while breathing heavily trying to pretend her tummy didn't hurt.

"Jade you don't have to pretend, your tummy is obviously killing you…." Tori said

"My stomach is killing me, I'm starving" Jade commented

"I'm gonna call Nancy" Cat informed and walked out of the room, Jade just kept biting her lip trying to make the pain go away.

"I brought you breakfast" Nancy said while walking into the room as long with Cat "Ugh you won't be able to work like this" she commented staring at Jade's tummy "I'll clean up these injuries and you will be able to stay in the room for tonight but only for tonight" Jade felt good knowing she wouldn't have to attend any man that night but there was still Cat and Jade absolutely hated the idea of Cat having sex with random men.

Nancy cleaned up all the blood and the dirt out of Jade's skin reveling her actual injuries; she had a long scar across her tummy and a few smaller ones around it.

"Well, it looks better" Tori commented nicely

"Yeah, I feel like new" Jade said sarcastically and Nancy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You better rest because tomorrow I don't care if your scars still hurt ok, you'll work" and with that Nancy left the room.

"What are we gonna do now?" Cat asked curiously

"Stay strong" Jade answered, she had eaten and drunk water so she felt good and strong enough to make her friends feel better.

Cat and Tori went to the bar but luckily they didn't get any clients so after the bar closed they came back to the room where Jade was already sleeping. Cat, Tori and the rest of the girls went on their beds and closed their eyes to sleep as well; in their situation sleeping was the only way to escape from reality.

* * *

**I know this chapter wasn't that exciting but the next one will have a little more of action! ;) **

**Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there wonderful people! **

**Read and Enjoy :)**

* * *

Next day…

"Good morning, Mr. West" Beck exclaimed when he saw Mr. West sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"It's very early, son what are you doing awake?" Jade's dad asked back, he clearly hadn't slept at all.

"I can't sleep, I can't stop thinking about Jade, I wonder if she is cold, if she is hungry, if she is hurt, if she self harms…." Beck explained

"I understand you, I wonder the same things" Mr. West said sadly.

"Can you please tell me more about what happened these last months, you know before we got back together" Beck exclaimed, he really wanted to know how bad Jade was because of him, somehow that made him feel he owe her explanations he never gave her.

"Ok, let's see" Mr. West said while thinking "like I said yesterday I barely ever asked Jade something, I've always seen her the same I mean she is angry all the time so I usually avoid talking to her" he exclaimed regretted "oh but another time I clearly remember Jade was very sad was actually like three months ago"

"Three months ago? But we got back together 2 months ago" Beck commented confused.

"Yes it was three months ago, I remember she came home one day and told me she was gonna sing in the platinum music awards but since I'm a bad father I literally ignored her, anyways the day of the show I didn't go see her but I turned the TV on" Mr. West explained "I was excited to see my daughter singing but I would have never accepted it in front of her, the point is when I turned the TV on I saw another girl singing, I think I knew her from somewhere but whatever, Jade lied to me or I don't know she never explained, later that night when she arrived home I was ready to yell at her but when she walked into the house she was drowning in tears" he explained

"Jade was crying but why? I mean she gave Tori the spot, Jade was supposed to sing but she didn't" Beck commented

"I don't know, her mascara was all over her face because of the tears, she was such a mess" Mr. West said "I asked her why she was crying and why she hadn't sung in the show and she simply said "I can't do that to a friend" as soon as she finished saying it she started crying even more and ran upstairs to her room ignoring me, I'll never forget that night…. She cried for hours just like that other night I told you about" he finished explaining, Beck was confused at first but then he thought and thought until he finally remembered what happened that night at Tori's house and what she said to him.

Beck covered his face with his hands in frustration, he was so mad at himself he had been regretting since that night but he didn't know Jade knew about it, how could she know? Did she actually know? Too many questions running through his head."What?" Mr. West asked

"I think I know why she was crying, god I'm so stupid I just wanna kill myself I've always blamed you for causing Jade pain when I have caused her even more" Beck exclaimed sadly and madly.

"What do you mean?" Mr. West questioned coldly.

"I had been very lonely and I don't know I thought I could get over Jade by dating another girl and Tori was there, we were alone and I tried to kiss her but she stopped me and when I asked her why she said she couldn't do that to Jade, she used the same words Jade told you "I can't do that to a friend" that's the only explanation but how could Jade know?" Beck explained

"I have no idea but kid, you're very stupid you had the most beautiful girl on this planet, it's not because she is my daughter Jade really is the most beautiful girl in the world, why would you want another girl?" Mr. West asked

"I didn't, I just wanted to stop fighting and then I didn't want to accept that it wasn't all Jade's fault, I didn't want to ask her to come back and yes I know I was an idiot" Beck confessed regretted and Mr. West asked just rubbed his back.

"What can I say, Beck? It's the truth" Mr. West said

"You never know what you have until you lose it, now I know it's true and the worst part is I might never get it back…" Beck exclaimed.

"Today is gonna be different, we have a special guest" Daddy informed the girls who were sitting in the bar "a man will come here later and one of you will get lucky so you better do your best to make him like you" he ordered "now go to your room and get pretty"

"What's gonna happen?" Cat asked curiously.

"I don't know, Cat" Jade answered

"Well, I remember that in my first week here something like this happened, daddy said we would have a special guest and that night a man came, they closed the bar just for him" Ana commented when she heard them talking.

"And what happened next?" Tori questioned

"I don't know I mean we were just walking around doing what we always do, suddenly the man left and I realized one of the girls was gone, we never saw her again…." Ana explained

"Oh…" Jade said worriedly

"Never again?" Cat asked scared

"Yes, never again" Ana answered "I don't know what they did to her or where she is, I remember I cried because she was my only friend here" a tear came out from her eye.

"Everything's gonna be ok, I bet he won't pick any of us" Jade said nicely trying to make her friends and Ana feel better, after they all got in their outfits which were unusually not so slutty, only cute short dresses in different colors; Jade's was black, Cat's was white and Tori's was blue.

"Ok he's arrived"

* * *

**I know this chapter wasn't so much about the girls but i REALLY wanted to bring out what happened in TGP because that episode made lose so much respect for Beck and he never explained anything to Jade which sucks but we still have fanfiction so yeah, i can make him cry and beg on his knees lol**

**Please REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! i'm so happy you're liking the story so far YAY!**

**Please Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"There they are" Daddy exclaimed as the girls walked into the bar, they were all just doing what they always do but this time there was no one but Daddy and the man who was wearing dark sunglasses and a hat, he was a tall tan skinned man in a black suit.

"That's the man?" Cat asked Ana whispering

"I don't remember but I think he is…" Ana answered and kept walking sexily around the place but wishing he didn't like her.

Jade and Tori were dancing in different tables and wondering if the man would pick them, of course they didn't want him to; he was sitting next to daddy in one of the couches watching dozens of pretty young girls flirt with him but his face was emotionless and kind of scary.

After of about half an hour the man got up, whispered something in Daddy's ear and walked out of the bar to the office "Ok girls we are done you can go to your room, move quick!" Daddy ordered and they all literally ran back to the room gladly their night was over.

Once they were in the room Cat and Tori sat down on Tori's bed waiting for Jade to walk into the room as long with the other girls but when they all were inside and Jade never showed up, Cat and Tori got worried "Where is Jade?" Cat asked confused "I remember she was right behind us"

"I don't know, Cat and yes I saw her, we both were in tables and I saw her when she got down, I thought she was behind me" Tori answered confused as well.

"Maybe she is in the restroom" Cat suggested but Tori knew Jade wasn't in the restroom, something was wrong with all this.

"What if we go back to seek her?" Cat suggested and Tori nodded but when they were walking towards the table Nancy suddenly walked into the room.

"Girls, I don't wanna see you in the hallways or in the bar for the rest of the night" Nancy ordered and started walking back to the door.

"Hey, where is Ja- Roxy?" Tori asked curiously

"She is outside" Nancy smiled sarcastically and closed the door in their faces.

"Oh my god…." Ana exclaimed worriedly.

"What?" Tori questioned nervously.

"The man, don't you remember what I told you? This is just like that time…. He chose your friend" Ana informed worriedly.

"No, no she must be helping Nancy" Tori couldn't accept it.

"I'm so sorry" Ana sighed and walked away from them.

"Jadey is gone?" Cat said and the tears started coming out from her eyes.

"But, no…. she can't be gone, wait here" Tori ordered Cat to stay in the room and walked out of it carefully, she made sure no one was watching and walked down the hall until the bar but Jade wasn't there, nobody was there, Tori heard voices coming from the office and walked quietly towards it, it was Daddy and Nancy.

"So how much?" Nancy asked curiously

"A lot, he really liked her" Daddy laughed

"And why is he back anyway? The last girl we gave him was pretty… do you remember her? her name was Liz, wasn't it?" Nancy asked

"Yes, oh she was sweet but when you eat too much of the same plate you get tired of the taste" Daddy exclaimed

"So where is she now?" Nancy asked curiously

"Dead in some lake away from the city, where else could she be?" Daddy found it funny.

"Is she really dead?" Nancy was surprised by the news.

"Yes, he got tired of her and shot her, just like that" Daddy explained and laughed "that man is god" Tori was outside the room listening and shaking in terror, that man killed girls and he had taken Jade with him. "Stop looking at me with that terrified face and go check the girls again" Daddy ordered and Tori immediately ran back to the room quietly.

By the moment Tori got into the room she was drowning in tears, Jade was gone, she was gone forever. what would her and Cat do without Jade? What would they say to her parents if they ever get out of that place? Everything was worse than ever.

Next day

"Mr. Vega, this is the list of all the bars in NYC… they're listed by neighborhood, legal o illegal and age" a cop informed and handed him the list.

"Ok everyone, today we need to check out as many as we can so let's go" they all got into the vans and started looking for the girls again.

Mr. Vega, Mr. West and the guys drove to bad neighborhoods of the city and checked out each bar but still no sign of the girls, they had been looking for them for hours now but everything was useless, the only good thing about was they found a clandestine bar with 13-15 year old girls working as prostitutes.

"I'm so tired" Robbie informed "It's 9pm and we've got nothing"

"We have to keep trying" Beck exclaimed

"Yes, he is right but we also need to rest so we are gonna check out one or two bars more and go back to Mr. West's apartment" Tori's dad informed and they nodded, he drove them to another bar and parked the van, after they all got out and walked into the place.

"Whoa" Robbie exclaimed there were a lot of girls and they all were pretty.

"You should close your mouth, Robbie" André exclaimed while rubbing his friend's shoulder.

"Everybody hands on the wall now" Mr. Vega ordered and everyone including the girls ran towards the wall.

"What the hell is going on here?" an angry man exclaimed while walking into the bar.

"I need to see your permission" Mr. Vega informed coldly.

"Everything is in order here" the man answered "Follow me, I'll show you my papers" Mr. Vega followed the man into an office while Mr. West, the guys and a few cops were in the bar. A few minutes later they both came back and Mr. Vega had a disappointed expression on his face "This place is perfectly in order" he informed

"Yeah so get out now you're scaring my girls and my clients" The man said madly

"Not so fast, my friend" another cop exclaimed and walked towards the wall "How old are you?" he asked one of the girls who was looking at the wall "Please look at me and tell me your age, it's ok" the brunette girl who looked about 16 turned around slowly.

"Leave her alone" the man exclaimed but the cop ignored him.

"I'm 18" the girl answered

"Are you sure?" the cop asked and the girl nodded nervously "Show me your ID"

"I don't have mine here" the girl quickly answered

"What year were you born?" he asked, the girl thought for a moment.

"Um 1996" she said and the cop smiled sadly.

"You're not 18, please sweetheart they won't hurt you, how old are you?" he asked

"16 please don't let him hurt me" she started crying and the cop hugged her.

"You little bitch, I'm gonna kill you" the man shouted

"Daddy, please I'm sorry" she exclaimed scared

"Check them all and don't let that man out" Mr. Vega ordered and started walking towards the girls; they checked each one of them and arrested the other men in the place since most of the girls were underage.

"Hey honey, let me see your face" Mr. Vega asked a little redheaded girl who was standing in the corner looking down "What's your name?"

"Sunshine" she was too scared

"Your real name?" Mr. Vega asked

"Cat…" she whispered, Mr. Vega immediately grabbed her face in his hands and made her look up at him.

"Cat Valentine" he exclaimed loudly and the guys as long with Mr. West immediately ran up to them.

"Cat!" Robbie exclaimed happily

"You, Guys….. Oh my god" Cat hugged Robbie as if the world was gonna end tomorrow, she was so happy to see them.

"Are you ok?" André asked, Cat looked down ashamed she didn't want to talk about what happened to her and she couldn't help but start crying so Robbie hugged her again, he made her feel safe.

"Sir, we found this man in bed with this girl…" a cop exclaimed, he was holding a man's arm in one hand and the girl's arm in the other, Mr. Vega turned around only to face his biggest fear come true but at the same time the best news he could have gotten, it was Tori.

"Tori, oh my god sweetheart" he immediately hugged Tori, it took her time to realize what was happening but when she did she hugged him back.

"Daddy, I'm so happy you're here thank god" she exclaimed and he kissed her forehead

"You son of a bitch" Mr. Vega punched the man that was with Tori in the face making him fall. "Nobody is gonna hurt you ever again" he hugged his loved daughter he had missed her so much.

"Oh my, is Jade in there?" Mr. West started walking towards the doors but Tori stopped him.

"No" she said sadly.

"Where is she?" Beck asked nervously but Cat and Tori only looked each other sadly and Cat started crying even more.

"Where is my daughter?"

* * *

**Yes my friends, Jade is gone! ;)**

**Please do not get mad ok i like doing this kind of things on my stories! it keeps them interesting :)**

**But be happy because Tori and Cat are safe now! **

**Please review! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there wonderful and twisted minded people out there! :) i'm so happy you're liking my story Yay!**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Mr. West was staring at Cat and Tori confused and scared "Where is my Jade?" he asked once again.

"Please tell us" Beck exclaimed, he was just as worried as Mr. West.

"He took her away" Cat finally said and started crying into Robbie's chest.

"What do you mean? Who took her away?" Mr. West questioned

"I'm so sorry" Tori said "Yesterday this special guest came and then Jade just disappeared…" she explained sadly

"She cannot just disappear, what happened to my baby?" Mr. West asked loudly "I need her" tears starting running down his face as he realized what the girls had told him, Jade was gone.

"Where is Jade?" Beck turned madly to daddy who was handcuffed behind them.

"You will never find her" Daddy laughed, he knew he had nothing to lose "Maybe in a few months dead in some lot"

"Where is she, you son of bitch?" Beck punched him in the face as hard as he could, daddy fell but got up a few seconds after, Beck grabbed him by the shirt and looked into his evil eyes "You will tell me where is Jade right now" he exclaimed coldly.

"Do you really want to know where she is?" Daddy asked Beck and the rest of them and they nodded seriously "Jade is in bed with one or maybe two man right now, my special guest's employers sometimes get bored, you know? She is gasping and crying while they touch her all over and get into her over and over and over again, Jade cannot handle it anymore she faints after two hours but they don't care because her delicious body is still there" Daddy enjoyed saying every word while Beck, Mr. West and the rest of the gang were listening with terrified and disgusted faces "Jade woke up and now it's the turn of the other employers, gosh she is sweet I bet they're having very good time" he laughed and Mr. West couldn't help but punch him repeatedly in the face.

"You son of a bitch, you are gonna tell me where she is right now" Mr. West kept kicking daddy until the point he started bleeding from the mouth.

"Mr. West please calm down, you cannot take justice in your hands" Tori's dad exclaimed and pushed him away

"Didn't you hear what he was saying? What if it was your daughter uh? You would be same or worse than I am" Mr. West shouted madly, he just wanted to kill that man right there.

"I understand you and there's nothing I wish more than to see this man dead but not here, not now and not in your hands" Mr. Vega exclaimed and helped Daddy to get up only to push him back to the cops "take him to the station" he ordered

"If you ever find her, make sure to leave some flowers on her grave from me" daddy laughed before walking out of the place.

"Oh my god…"Beck fell on his knees and started crying his eyes out, he couldn't handle it anymore he wanted to be strong but daddy's words petrified him, Jade could actually be in that situation and there was nothing he could do to help her.

"Beck…" André put his hand on his shoulder trying to make her feel better "I bet he only said that to make us feel like this"

"Uh…" Tori looked down and remembered what she had heard.

"What?" Beck immediately turned to Tori.

"I don't know, it might be true…." Tori said sadly "yesterday when we realized Jade wasn't here, I came back to seek her but she wasn't in the bar either, I heard a conversation between Nancy and Daddy" she explained

"What did they say?" her dad asked her

"They said something about money and then daddy said he came for another girl because the one he had before was dead now, he killed her and threw her in some lake away from the city that's what daddy said" Tori finished with tears in her eyes.

"Jade won't die" Jade's dad exclaimed

"She cannot die; she's been already through so much pain" Cat exclaimed sadly and Tori nodded.

"What did they do to you girls? I know this is painful but it's necessary we need to know everything" Tori's dad commented and brought her a chair; they all sat down ready to hear the awful story.

"The first day we had to work, they gave us slutty clothes and told us a lot of rules, even a pseudo after Nancy ordered Cat to dance but she couldn't do it so Jade and I danced instead" Tori said

"Yes but then a man told me he wanted me to show him my skills" Cat exclaimed still scared "I don't have any skills so Jadey came and started saying things to the man until he forgot about me, he took her to the room instead" Cat informed, Beck closed his eyes in frustration but he knew Jade loved Cat so much, she was like her little sister.

"Jade came out of the room or well. Daddy brought her back and Nancy wanted her to have another client but Jade didn't want to so Nancy sent me instead" a tear came out from Tori's eye "I understand her, though that was the worst night of my life and so was hers"

"Since Jadey didn't want to take her client daddy gave her a lesson…." Cat commented

"What kind of lesson?" Mr. West asked nervously

"Well, he told Nancy to take Jade to his room and later when the bar was closed the lesson began" Cat couldn't keep talking.

"We could hear Jade's screams from our room, she was crying and begging him to stop and then she started asking for more and more while crying, it was horrible" Tori explained "next morning she was all bruised and hurt, I felt so bad for her but I admire her because even after what she went through she was strong enough to make us feel everything was gonna be ok" Tori smiled while the tears were running down her face.

"She promised me she would take my clients for me when she could" Cat said "next day when another man wanted me to show him my skills Jade started saying, you know dirty things to him but he got mad and called Nancy, Jade couldn't take my client so I did" Cat started crying even more, it was the most awful memory she had.

"Jade wasn't free, though. Two men saw her and did a…. threesome with her" Tori said and looked down "I don't know how it was like but I'm sure Jade hated it "after Cat came back in shock and then Jade came out of the room, that night we planned something, Jade said she would get out when nobody was watching and she would get help but things went wrong, daddy was outside and he saw her" Tori informed

"What did he do?" Beck asked, he had a sick feeling inside him after hearing all these things and the worst part is that it wasn't over yet.

"He punched her and kicked her in front of us then he dragged her down the hallway, I don't know what he did to her down there but she stayed two days and when she came back she had a massive injury in her tummy and a few others around… that was a punishment" Tori commented "the only good things about it was that she had a free night"

"And well, yesterday Nancy informed us about that special client and when he arrived we all came to the bar, Jade and I were dancing for like half an hour and then they told us to go back to the room, I swear I saw Jade behind me but she disappeared and after I heard the conversation I told you about" Tori finished explaining.

"That's like a movie story" Mr. Vega exclaimed in shock

"It was a nightmare, it still is I can't believe Jade is gone" Tori covered up her mouth with her hand while crying.

"We are gonna find her" Mr. West exclaimed

"Just do it before it's too late"

* * *

**I needed Beck and Jade's dad to know everything she went through and ugh i know i hate daddy with strong passion too.**

**I hope you liked it and btw i'm writting another story(wink, wink) it's called "Memories" lol it's kind of sad and well, you already know me... but since you're reading this you might like it haha :) **

**Please Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Please don't hate me ok i know this is sad but you already know my reasons so enjoy...**

* * *

Jade woke up in the middle of an empty room, she looked around scared and confused the last thing she could remember was being dragged by two big men into a van and after that everything was black "Oh look, sleeping beauty just woke up" a voice exclaimed, Jade tried to find where it was coming from but everything was so confusing for her.

"Who's there? Where am I?" Jade asked confused

"There is me, your new owner and you're in my house" the tan man informed while walking into the room.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Jade questioned

"You're here because my last toy got me tired" he simply answered and stroke her cheek "Take her to my room in 5 minutes" he ordered to the two men standing behind him.

"Please let me go" Jade had to try but she knew it was useless the man ignored her and walked out of the room.

"Oh sweetheart, I can't wait until the boss is done with you…. We are gonna have so much fun" one of the man said and punched the other in the arm while laughing, Jade was just looking at them terrified "Let's go" he grabbed Jade in his arms and brought her to the boss' room.

"There you are" he exclaimed creepily, Jade had been literally dropped inside the room so she was on the ground.

"Please I don't wanna do anything, I want my friends" Jade said scared

"Look sweetie, we can do this in the easy way or in the hard way you're still gonna do it, your only job here is to give me and my guys pleasure" he informed as a tear ran down Jade's face "So this is gonna be your life from now on, you'll be there whenever we feel like having fun and the way we want to do it, you cannot speak you cannot complain, you're mine and I like making my boys happy so I share my toys" he kissed her head and without any warning threw her onto the bed.

"Please" Jade begged but he only smirked and got on her, he started undressing her and himself until she was naked then he pushed himself into her and gasped in pleasure while Jade was crying and gasping in pain.

"Sh, sh , sh" he put his hand on her mouth and kept going for a few minutes until he finally was done, by that moment Jade could barely breathe but then he pulled his hand away and Jade started breathing heavily while crying, she covered herself with the covers as the man smiled at himself. "Oh chizz, you're delicious I really enjoyed it, my boys are gonna love me even more"

Jade stayed quiet just hugging herself with the covers around her and with the tears running down her face "Guys, guys you're gonna love me after this" the man exclaimed as soon as he opened the door "Have fun" he walked out and the two perverted men smirked at each other and then at Jade.

"Oh my god…." One of them exclaimed while taking his shirt off "You're like a sweet candy ready to be eaten" Jade closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she had to be strong.

The two men did everything they wanted to Jade and daddy was right in almost every word he had said, Jade begged them to stop but they wouldn't hear her screams, after two hours of torture Jade fainted "What happened to her?" one of them asked nervously

"She fell asleep" the other answered and kept gasping in pleasure while pulling himself inside her "God!" he screamed smiling and lied on Jade's back to rest.

"We have to stop now, remember there are others waiting outside" the other man commented and the one on Jade's back sigh annoyed, he got off her and dressed up after they both walked out of the room leaving an unconscious Jade on the bed only with a cover on her body.

After half an hour Jade woke up to find herself with two men she had never seen before, one of them was on top of her gasping while raping her and the other was bedsides her kissing her chest "No please stop" Jade started crying and the men looked at her annoyed.

"Can you go back to sleep?" the one bedsides her asked and laughed

"Please it hurts" Jade tried to push the man on top of her away but he was stronger than her.

"Shut up and stop moving" he put her arms up and his hands on them so she couldn't move, Jade was trying her hardest to kick him away but it was useless after several minutes trying she decided to stop fighting and just gave up, yes Jade West gave up nothing made sense any more, she was there alone with those monster and they could do whatever they wanted to her.

After they were done daddy ordered them to take her back to the room she was in previously, they dropped her on the ground and walked out, Jade sat down hugging her legs against her chest, her whole body hurt at that point, her tights, her arms, her tummy, her neck…. Everything.

Jade didn't want to fight anymore, she didn't want to scream or to beg, she didn't even know if she wanted to get out of there anymore, even if some day she actually did get out of that hell her friends wouldn't be there, nobody would and she was already too damaged, life was nothing but pain for Jade and what it hurt her the most was the fact Cat and Tori weren't there Jade wanted them with her, she needed them but she also was happy they wouldn't have to go through all that pain and all those men.

"I'm aware" The boss said on the phone "I won't keep her long time, don't worry just a couple of days more and I'll shoot her" he informed "if they come here they won't find anything but I can't kill her now she is too beautiful for that, we are gonna have more fun with her these days and then I'll make sure nobody ever finds her, they need to accept Jade West is history"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! LOL i bet i scared you when i said this would be sad ;) if not then my plan failed! **

**it was sad, though i know poor Jade 5 men in one day! Daddy is a witch lol no really he just knew because the boss is his friend :p**

**So please review and thank you if you're reading my new story (Memories) :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! i'm soooooo happy when i read your reviews like they literally make my day! Thank you :)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"It's been two days since we found the girls but still no sign of Jade" Mr. West exclaimed upset "I need to find her"

"I know, I know but we are doing the best we can" Tori's dad answered

"Well, it's not enough they could kill her right now and we would never know it" Beck commented

"Don't say that" Jade's dad said

"I'm sorry I just need to find her now" Beck apologized

"We can't find her just like that; we need a hint or something…. We have nothing" Mr. Vega exclaimed.

"Nancy" Tori suddenly said

"Who?" her dad asked her

"Yes, Nancy she could know" Cat commented

"Isn't that the woman who made you work?" Jade's dad asked and they nodded.

"Yes but when I heard the conversation she had with daddy about that special guest, she seemed surprised when he said the girl was dead…. Maybe she doesn't like killing people, she could tell us something about the man" Tori explained

"Very good, honey" her dad exclaimed and reached a number on the phone "Yes, it's official Vega I need you to bring Nancy Woods here" he ordered and hung up.

"Ok so let's just ask her where Jade is" Mr. West said

"It's not that easy, we don't know if she'll cooperate" Tori's dad answered and a few seconds later Nancy walked into the room handcuffed, she stared at Cat and Tori and looked down.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly

"We want to find Jade West" Mr. Vega answered "now, we don't know where is she but we do know she was bought by a man, a man you know because you sold him girls before"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she answered

"I heard you, Nancy you didn't know he killed that girl, Liz right? But he did and he is gonna kill Jade if you don't help us find her" Tori exclaimed "Please"

"What would I gain, I'm still going to jail" Nancy said

"We could make a deal, if you help us find Jade you will spend only 5 years in jail instead of 15….but only if you cooperate and we actually find Jade, alive" Mr. Vega suggested, Nancy thought for a moment but finally nodded.

"Fine, I don't know his name but he is some kind of drug dealer or something he is very rich" she explained "once in a while he comes to the bar and chooses a girl only for him to use, well not only for him he gives her to his employers as a price for being good to him" Mr. West and Beck's hearts broke in millions of pieces "but when they get tired he just kills her and drops the body somewhere nobody can find it"

"Where does he operate?" Tori's dad asked

"I don't know where he operates but I do know his house address because when we sold him Liz, he told us to take her to his house and we did, I personally drove her there" Nancy confessed.

"I hope you have good memory because you're coming with us right now" they all got up and walked towards the door ready to seek Jade until the end.

Jade had been there for two days now and her body couldn't handle it anymore, her thighs were so damaged; she had bruises all over her body because those men weren't sweet to her, all Jade wanted was to die, to end the pain and the torture, she knew they would kill her anyway but she just couldn't wait for that moment.

"Are you ready to play?" one of the men said and laughed, Jade just took a deep breath and stood up "Good to see you're learning what to do now" he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out to the room only to pushed her into another one.

"Hey, I was going to her room…." Another man said when he saw them.

"Too bad I got her first" he answered

"Ugh but we gotta leave for job in an hour, I won't get time enough" the man answered "can we just share her?"

"Only because you're my friend" the man let him into the room as well "Ok sweetie, good news you're gonna make us both happy" Jade couldn't even respond she just looked down as they started walking towards her.

"Yes baby" one of them said while taking her clothes off, the other one was kissing her neck and touching her all over and Jade was just standing there like a zombie, she wasn't moving or fighting or talking or crying, she was dead inside and what they were taking was only her body.

After about 40 minutes of raping and beating Jade in all the possible ways she fainted again but they kept going for another 25 minutes, when they were done they just dressed up and walked out of the room leaving an unconscious Jade on the bed between the covers.

"Are we there yet?" Mr. Vega asked

"No but we are close…. Turn In that way" she pointed the driver and he did "Look, it's right there…. It seems a normal house but it's really big" she explained

"Are you sure it's here?" Tori's dad asked

"Yes"

"Ok, let's get these sons of a bitch" Mr. West said and they all nodded, the cops collocated in their positions, the gang behind the van with Mr. West and Tori's dad knocked the door twice.

"Who's there?" a female voice exclaimed

"We are from the electricity company, we need to check out your power station" Mr. Vega exclaimed and the door opened showing an apparently Chinese woman and all the cops started walking into the house.

"Hey you can't do that" the woman exclaimed but they ignored her and kept walking, the cops got into a huge room where 5 men were talking.

"NOBODY MOVE, HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEADS NOW" A cop shouted and they all did "which one of you is the boss?"

"We don't know what you're talking about" one of the man said

"Where is Jade?" Mr. West asked and the men looked each other nervously.

"We don't know any Jade West" another man said

"Oh really? Then how do you know her last name?" Tori's dad exclaimed "Where is she?"

"She is dead"

* * *

**;) **

**hahaa Please REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello guys, i just wanna thank you for all your support for the story, each one of your reviews made me smile, sadly this is the last chapter :( **

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did! :) Please read and review! **

* * *

"She is dead" those words kept replaying in Beck's mind as the tears started running down his face.

"That's not true, THAT CAN'T BE TRUE" Beck screamed and grabbed his hair in frustration "You're lying" Mr. West felt a hot knife had been set through his heart, his little girl was gone forever.

"Please tell me that's not true" Jade's dad exclaimed, pain dripping on his voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Cat started crying her eyes out.

"Sorry, we got tired of her" one of the men said and laughed, Beck couldn't keep his rage he punched the man in the face as hard as he could but not even that could cure his pain.

"Calm down, they could be lying…. Where is your boss?" Mr. Vega asked them

"We don't have a boss" they answered

"Check all the rooms" Tori's dad ordered and all of the cops started opening door by door as long with Beck, Mr. West and the rest of the gang.

They opened the last door in the hallway only to face a shocking scene; a tan half naked man with an unconscious black haired girl; Jade was lying with her chest and face against the bed only with covers around her damaged body and the man was on his knees and above her back holding the knife against her neck.

"Don't move or I'll kill her" he threatened

"Get away from her you son of a bitch" Beck screamed, he felt a deep pain seeing Jade in those conditions but at the same time he couldn't feel happier, she was apparently alive.

"Too late…" the man laughed and tried to slice her throat but Tori's dad shot him before he could do it, the man fell off Jade and they all immediately ran up to her.

"Oh my god…" Mr. West covered up his mouth while crying, Jade was so damaged and paler than the usual, the covers were covering most of her body but you could see her back and a part of her breast touching the bed, arms, part of her legs and they were all bruised.

"Jade, Jade wake up please wake up" Beck sat on the bed and grabbed Jade's head to see her face but he didn't want to turn her around because she was naked and there were too many people In the room, he took off his jacket and put it on Jade's back then turned her around trying to cover her chest with it, Beck did everything he could to get Jade perfectly covered with the covers and grabbed her in his arms.

"Is she alive?" Tori asked

"Yes but she is very weak, we need to take her to the hospital" Beck answered walking towards the door with Jade in his arms while Mr. West was just looking at him, he was still in shock after seeing his Jade like that.

They drove Jade to the hospital immediately, Beck was holding her the whole way trying to make her wake up but she wouldn't do it, once they were in the hospital the doctors started attending her.

"That pig, did you see him? He had just raped her probably while we were talking to the other sons of a bitch" Mr. West exclaimed madly and sadly.

"Poor Jadey" Cat exclaimed sadly and Tori put her arm around her shoulders.

"I just…. I can't believe this is happening, I can't believe my Jade has been in this situation for such a long time" Beck exclaimed full of rage and pain, he had never seen Jade like that, she looked so weak, so damaged, so helpless, it was his worst nightmare come true.

The doctor came out of the room and walked up to them "Jade West?" he exclaimed and they all nodded "I'm sorry to tell you she was brutally raped many times, she is also dehydrated which means she hasn't drunk water in about 2 days now I need an explanation" the doctor informed and requested

"We've already caught the perverted men who did this but the only thing that matters right now is Jade, Can we see her?" Mr. West asked

"Sure, she is awake… go ahead" the doctor smiled and they all walked into the room, Jade was sitting on the bed looking at the sealing emotionless but with a few tears stuck in her eyes.

"Hi" Cat said awkwardly

"How are you feeling?" Tori asked but Jade was just ignoring them.

"Jade, honey please say something" Jade's dad stroke her head but Jade moved quickly and a few seconds later started crying and covered her face with her hands.

"Don't look at me, please" Jade exclaimed while crying "I'm so dirty"

"No, you're not" Beck answered and Jade looked up at him, he smiled sadly and moved his hand slowly towards her face trying not to scare her "Jade, this wasn't your fault and you're not dirty" he exclaimed while wiping the tears away from her face and looked into her eyes.

"But Beck, do you have a single idea of how many men I've had sex with?" Jade asked sadly "How can you still want me?"

"You were raped ok it wasn't your decision and of course I still want you, Jade I love you but not only because of your body, I love you as the wonderful woman you are" Beck informed looking into her eyes "Please never doubt it"

"Do you really don't care?" she asked

"Of course not, I love you just as much as when I met you… even more now" He smiled and kissed her forehead sweetly then hugged her.

"Do you feel better?" Tori asked and Jade broke the hug to see her

"Guys, I missed you so much" Jade exclaimed smiling at Cat and Tori, Cat couldn't help but run towards Jade and hug her as hard as she could. "Oh Cat… I'm so sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" Cat asked confused breaking the hug and Jade wiped her tears away to speak.

"Because I couldn't protect you, I should have done something to get all of your clients…. I will never forgive myself for that" Jade exclaimed sadly while stroking Cat's cheeks "Kitty, please forgive me"

"Jadey, I don't have to forgive you…. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't take all my clients and yours at the same time" Cat said "I can't thank you with anything all you did for me" Cat hugged Jade again and Jade hugged her back.

"How did you find them and me?" Jade asked curiously

"Long story, sweetie but after we found Cat and Tori, we had to ask that woman, Nancy and she told us where you were" Her dad explained and kissed her head "I'm so happy you're here with us, safe, I thought we would never find you and it was the most awful experience of my life" Jade smiled at him

"Wow it's kind of sad that we had to go through all this for you to care about me" Jade commented disappointedly.

"I've always cared about you but I've never showed it, I'm a bad father I know but from now on I promise I will make sure to tell you how much I love you every day" he smiled and Jade smiled back, she felt loved.

"What did the doctor say?" Jade asked "Can I go home?"

"Not until tomorrow but they say you're fine" André answered and put his arm around Tori's shoulders nicely.

"Awesome" Jade took a deep breath and smiled at all her friends, they were all there with her, safe and happy to see her. Beck was sitting by her side hugging her; her dad was being for the first time in her life nice to her and making her feel he loved her, Jade had been through so much pain but now she was safe, all the people who caused her pain were in jail far away from her, she was alive and even though nothing could ever erase all the awful memories, She was happy.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) and again thank you for being so nice and supportive! **

**PLease review! ILY Guys**

**Ps: You can still read my other story (Memories) *wink* *wink* hahah only if you want, of course but i would be very grateful! **


End file.
